


Hello Again

by Hamiltrash_Willow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, one shot-ish, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow
Summary: Just a very short thing that I wrote.





	

James was numb.  
He was numb, engulfed in pain and tears and overwhelmed by the empty space beside him, the space where someone should have been. He was dizzy, couldn't feel, couldn't feel anything, no matter how hard he tried to feel grief, sorrow, even anger.  
But no matter how hard he tried, his heart remained stone cold, in shock, as his temperature rose steadily.  
He fell to chills, stayed in bed, shaking, sweating. Dolley and Dailey, they tried to help him. Dolley, ever supportive, she had stayed with him throughout. They had married, borne children, despite being no more than the best of friends. For who could have forgiven the truth, had they known? And Dailey was clueless, but she tended to him, gently, kindly.  
With the emptiness beside him, James lost more weight, going from 100 pounds to 95 and then dropping to 90. He never complained, though. He shot a soft smile to Dolley, thanking his years in office for the skill he had acquired in acting like he felt something.  
Left alone with a plate of food, James stared down at the simple plate, all of his china long since having been traded away. The plate was cold.  
And finally, he felt a crack, and then a barrage, a storm, held back for ten years, ten entire years. A tear slipped out of an eye and he began to slump back into his seat, the warmth of his fever overwhelming, and one completely lucid thought slipped through his mind as his 85 years of struggle finally came to an end.  
_Hello again, Thomas... It’s nice to finally see you again._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing that XD I was crying at 5:00 am over angsty fanfiction and then read stuff about historical James' health and his last years, sooooo.......  
> On another note, I tried changing my style a bit and playing around with how I put together my sentences, so sorry if it sounds weird.


End file.
